<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kyr'am - Rogue, Chapter 5 | The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader by ACourtofSnakesandStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695146">Kyr'am - Rogue, Chapter 5 | The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtofSnakesandStars/pseuds/ACourtofSnakesandStars'>ACourtofSnakesandStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogue| The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Violence, F/M, Mentions of Death, Reader-Insert, some swearing i think, tiny mention of suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtofSnakesandStars/pseuds/ACourtofSnakesandStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sick of the countless failures, Moff Gideon decides to call in the big guns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin x reader, The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogue| The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kyr'am - Rogue, Chapter 5 | The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mando’a translation: Kyr’am - Death </p><p>The atmosphere in the light cruiser was… tense. Beyond tense, actually. The tension as almost a living thing, vibrating throughout the room and threatening to explode into destruction if someone said but one thing wrong. </p><p>Moff Gideon stood at the head of the huge table, staring at the holo-image in the middle of it with a look of distinct distaste. His hands were clasped behind his back as he surveyed the image, a young woman wearing a cloak, fire in her eyes and a ridiculously high bounty above her head. His anger and disappointment were evident, obvious to the men and women seated around the table before him. </p><p>There was a break in the air, and then a young woman, Gideon’s Comms Officer and assistant, decked out in the dark grey green uniform walked in. Her even, regimented steps echoed on the floor and she stopped a little way away, offering a quick salute, “Sir, I have just received the report you requested from our spies in the field.”</p><p>The air tightened in the room, the people seated around the table holding their breath, hoping it was good. Hoping it wasn’t what had been rumoured. </p><p>Gideon looked away from the table, seeing what his people were holding out for. He turned to his assistant, nodded for her to continue. </p><p>The woman looked across the table, a glint in her eye and a faint smirk dancing across her lips fleetingly. “They got in touch with the contact who was representing you. Apparently, the hunter succeeded in finding the target.”</p><p>The collection of people around the table sagged in relief, one even going so far as to rub his eyes as he let out a sigh. </p><p>The assistant couldn’t hide her smirk this time, allowing it for a few seconds, “And then he went rogue.”</p><p>Gideon knew this already, but this is a punishment for the people that promised him he’d get what he wanted “Rogue? What do you mean by that, officer?”</p><p>“He found the target and began to bring her back as requested. They got into an altercation at another planet, some witnesses said there was a fight in a back alley and the last they saw was the target dragging the hunter back to his ship.”</p><p>The table was still, dread beginning to curl around the room like a snake, twining around feet and legs and flicking out a tongue to taste the danger that lingered on the horizon. </p><p>“And then?”</p><p>The assistant’s voice came out clear, almost disinterested, “And the next thing that we have, is the tracker and puck being destroyed. As of half an hour ago, no one knows where they are.”</p><p>Gideon dismissed her then turned to the table. He sighed, looking at the man who had recommended the Hunter this time, “’The best there is.’ That is what you told me, captain. ‘He’ll have her within a week and be back here to collect his reward.’ Well, captain, it’s been a week.” He spread his hands, his eyebrows raising in a mock expression of wonder. He looked around the room, then back at the captain, “Where is she? Are you hiding her under your seat?” </p><p>The captain swallowed harshly, a sheen of sweat crawling over his skin. He kept his hands under the table because they were shaking, “N-no, sir.”</p><p>Gideon shrugged, that false wonder still in his voice too, “Then where is she? I took a great risk in following your advice. And it hasn’t paid off.”</p><p>“Sir, please! I didn’t know this would happen. I thought the bounty on her would be enough to keep him straight. My sources said he was running out of money, that he was exchanging favours instead of credits for the repair of his ship. He couldn’t have turned that money down. I don’t know what happened, maybe she tricked him. Used her power to-“</p><p>Gideon’s hands slammed onto the table, echoed only by his snarl, “<em>Enough.”</em>  </p><p>The captain cut off, unable to stop the pitiful whimper. No one moved, no one looked at him. They all knew what was inevitably coming. </p><p>Gideon pointed at the pain, “Don’t you dare try to make a fool of me. It’s on your authority that this has gone wrong again.” He straightened up, “Every single one of you is to blame. Each one of you let me down. You will be punished. As it is, I have found other means. Expensive means.”</p><p>A lady lifted her hand, trembling. </p><p>Gideon’s eyes slipped to her, his eyebrows raising just slightly. </p><p>The lady swallowed, “Everyone knows she hasn’t used that power since she was a child. As far as we know, it doesn’t even exist in her anymore. I.. what’s the point?” </p><p>Gideon looked at her, his dark eyes simmering but he said nothing. </p><p>Only for a man across from the captain to speak up, “She’s right. They say if one of those types doesn’t use their power, they forget how to wield it. The Child repressed his powers for decades.”</p><p>Gideon was impatient now, waved his hand dismissively, “And then used it repeatedly in presence of the Mandalorian. It can come back. I have proof that it has. She used her power to heal him.”</p><p>“But, sir, we don’t know that-“</p><p>The atmosphere in the room noticeably shifted again. This time, the danger became something so much more. </p><p>It became a truly living thing that pressed against the traitors around the table. It licked down their bones, caressed their minds but it sung a song of death and destruction. </p><p>The door slid open, and then a figure walked into the room. </p><p>He was clad head to toe in black, a black so dark it seemed to suck the light of the room. </p><p>His tall, lithe body was armed with weapons of every variety, everything one could possibly imagine and more that were only rumoured, weapons that had been made just for him. </p><p>He stalked into the room with all the ease of a predator walking into the den of some small, helpless animals. And relished in the sheer power he had without even trying. </p><p>The harsh lighting of the room glinted off the blade sheathed down his back. The scabbard was engraved with symbols, symbols that had long since been used. The hilt was as black as his outfit, and intricately carved. If he had unsheathed it, the blade would have been as deep as obsidian, and so sharp it could have sliced off someone’s hand with a mere whisper. </p><p>He stopped at the opposite end of the table to Gideon, shoulders back, posture tall and at ease, but coiled beneath the surface, waiting to strike. </p><p>A hood covered his face, gold embroidery picked out by the lights and snaking around the edges of the hood. </p><p>No light pierced the shadow that fell over his face, keeping him anonymous.  </p><p>Clearly the captain realised he wasn’t getting off this ship, because he suddenly broke the deathly silence by laughing. “Seriously? Is it dress up day or something?” He looked around the room at the horrified expressions looking back at him, “What? Are we supposed to be scared or something?” His arrogance was barred by the sweat pooling into the neckline of his uniform, the frantic pulse at his throat.</p><p>The night-clad figure said nothing. Merely rested his gloved hands on the table. A simple act. </p><p>But the air in the room vibrated, a warning. </p><p>Gideon inclined his head toward the figure, “Thank you for coming. You understand that I would have left your services be if these fools hadn’t failed me.”</p><p>The cloaked man nodded once, a slow incline of his head that somehow said everything he needed to. That he wouldn’t even have paid attention otherwise. </p><p>Another woman at the table, a general, inquired quietly, “His services, sir? Does this mean-“</p><p>“Yes, General. It does. Never in my life have I been so spectacularly let down by a group of people before. You were supposed to the best in your fields, yet you couldn’t give me one tiny little girl.”</p><p>The woman swallowed, nodded and looked at the table in submission. </p><p>Again, the Captain added another nail to his coffin, “You’re giving this freak the job? If we couldn’t find her, if even Trandoshans and Troopers and <em>two </em>Mandalorian’s can’t get her, what makes you think he’s qualified?” He stabbed a finger toward the figure, who remained silent, a predator watching their next mean. </p><p>Gideon glared at him, losing his patience with this captain, “Because he is the best there is.” </p><p>A snort from the foolish captain, “Oh? And why would you bring him in just now? Why not before?” </p><p>Gideon’s glare could have cut through metal, his words clipped, “Because he has a very unique skill set that I would rather not be associated with using. However, because of this situation and the necessity of obtaining her, it makes him the most qualified.”</p><p>“Skill set? Like what? Is he going to bed the girl and then drag her in? Or does he have a-“</p><p>The captain’s words were cut off with a gurgle, and his eyes went wide. His chair pushed back and then he was rising from his seat, as if pulled up by strings. Every limb of his body was frozen, rigid. Like he was no longer in control. </p><p>The figure had finally moved, lifting one of those gloved hands in a gesture that was almost casual. He tilted his head within his cloak, and a voice like silk slipped out, far too soft, far too seductive to belong to anyone good, “Perhaps you’ve been living under a rock and you’ve simply never heard of me.” His voice was crooning, desirable. It belonged to the deepest pits, full of monsters and creatures. It was the very darkness that plagued you, seduced you in a voice like honey – and then devoured you. </p><p>Undiluted terror dawned on the captain’s face. He flinched, twitching, trying to claw at the invisible hold on his throat that was slowly crushing his windpipe. </p><p>The cloaked figure lifted his head, like he was <em>scenting</em> the fear oozing from the captain. </p><p>This man was a dark legend. A rumour that you had to be crazy to whisper, for fear of unleashing his dark wrath upon the speaker. Many, many people had heard the rumours of a hunter so precise, so ruthless that he left no trace. People went missing, and then showed up days later completely unrecognisable, bodies so destroyed that even the most advanced robots couldn’t extract enough DNA to give the victims a name. </p><p>His work wasn’t messy though, that’s what made him so terrifying. </p><p>It wasn’t just clean and efficient. It was <em>beautiful. </em>This was a man that relished in his skillset, lived for the hunt and the kill. Breathed it. It ran through his veins, worked the muscles of his heart. </p><p>The fiercest warriors had dropped to their knees and wept for their lives before him. Mere mortals had died just from the sight of him.</p><p>As soon as he got the scent of someone, they may as well have ended their own lives to spare the pain. </p><p>Many had. And it still didn’t stop him from finding the bodies and playing.  </p><p>The rumours also whispered that he wasn’t human. That he had sold his soul but even the vilest of monsters hadn’t wanted it. They’d taken one look and given it back. He wasn’t born by the Maker; he was something else entirely. He had no trace of soul in him aside from the Force, which he had twisted and utilised for his formidable beauty and indescribable actions.  </p><p>Gideon watched him play with the Captain, “You will receive the payment on her head and more. We know your prices and are grateful for your services, you may have whatever you need to assist you.”</p><p>The man flicked a finger and the Captain dropped to the ground, some guards dragging him away, “Just stay out of my way. You can keep the kid and the Mandalorian, but the girl is mine when you’re done with her.” The possession in his voice when said the word, “mine” sent a chill down the spines of everyone in the room. There was no room for disagreement, for challenge. They would finish what they needed to do with you, and then you would be given to him. Probably wrapped in a bow. </p><p>Then he was gone, walking out of the room in a preternatural silence. </p><p>This man… he didn’t just exude fear. He <em>was</em> fear. His were the eyes in the dark that watched you walk home.  He was the voice that whispered when no-one else could hear. His breath was the kiss of ice that licked down your spineswhen you were alone, making you lock the doors, pull the bed covers up higher. But he was like smoke, he seeped through the cracks, through carefully built defences and invaded, slumbering like a beast within, without his host even realising. </p><p>He was death. </p><p>And he was coming for <em>you.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>